making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Gibler
Confessionals Total: 12 (6th most, Season 5) Season 5 (5.1) * This is the day that I begin my journey to become a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader * Auditions are about to start, and I’m number 19, so I get to go in the fourth group, so I kind of just want to get out there and get dancing. * I’ll be here tomorrow at semifinals. * I’m a little worried that I messed up on the very first one. I really, really, really, really, really want to come back to finals and show them that I can be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. * After I messed up in the beginning, I just tried to make every movement as big as possible just so they could see that I really could do the dance well. * If I wasn’t picked to go to the finals, I’d be devastated. But I think I have the energy and the look that they’re looking for, so hopefully they’ll want to see a little bit more of me. * I was the last name called, so I was a little emotional because I thought I didn’t make it, but I did and I’m excited now, so I’m going to finals. (5.2) * It is two days before finals. We are at Kitty Carter’s dance studio. She is going to be critiquing us on our solos and our combinations that we learned at semifinals. I’m a little bit nervous because I’ve heard she’s a little bit blunt, but I’m excited. * It’s a little bit nerve-wracking, being around the vets, but we’re all here competing for the spots together, so I think they’re just as nervous as we are. * I am extremely happy with the way my solo went. I think it was the best performance I’ve ever done. * I put everything out there. I performed my best, so hopefully they noticed that. * invited to training camp You can do your best, but sometimes you’re just not the right person for the team. I would definitely come back. I made it this far this year, so hopefully next year I can make it even further. Commentary Season 5 (5.1) * judging, first one discussed I had her as a strong yes. She could kick through the roof. She’s a Rangerette./ Mmm-hmm./ I didn’t give her much for appearance, and just didn’t look the part to me. (5.2) * Open your eyes. You’ve got these very small eyes. Right now, I see two black holes in your face, and that’s all I see. – Kitty Carter * she is not invited to training camp I was really rooting for Lauren Gibler today. I thought she is such a good dancer that it disappointed me that the other judges didn’t vote for her, but I’m hoping maybe she’ll try out again. – J End of Journey Season 5 (5.2) * Not invited to training camp at finals Other Season 5 (5.1) * Last person shown being invited to finals (5.2) * Shown performing her solo for Kitty Carter Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:Finalists